


Porcelain doll

by WOWtist



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WOWtist/pseuds/WOWtist
Summary: He used to call him 'porcelain doll'....
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Yoo Youngjae
Kudos: 6





	Porcelain doll

He used to call him 'porcelain doll'.

And he was.

Then why would he break so easily like this?

He was still in shock after 3 weeks. Couldn't understand why...why did he left? 

"I'm not in love with you any more..."

Was the last thing he heard from his lover... better to say ex-lover.  
But he still loved him! He missed him! He missed the warmth he used to cuddle with all night.

He was going crazy!

The only thing in his mind was... Yongguk!

Yongguk...

Yongguk...

Yongguk...

He hoped his lover will come back, just like in the novels...but it wasn't a novel... it was real... yongguk isn't going to come back...he won't...  
But he still had hopes...

Tow other weeks passed.

Everyone wanted to make him happy. But do they even understand??? NO!

maybe the only one who could understand was the cigarette between his lips... or the broken soju bottles...

He was ruining himself...for what? For yongguk... for not being good enough for him... for not pleasing him...for whatever made him go... and he knew it was all his mistakes...

Was he in love with someone else???

He thought ...

Thought and thought...

The only thing he did.

No one could help...

But something could!

He thought...

He thought and thought and he couldn't even feel the sharp object digging in his skin. He couldn't even feel the pain.

The once warm white skin was now cold... he couldn't move... he couldn't breath... he couldn't feel... just like a 'porcelain doll'.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!   
> I really do not know what to say. and I'm not really proud of my story . but I hope you enjoy~


End file.
